


You ignite me

by The100Fan1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100Fan1/pseuds/The100Fan1
Summary: So this is the first time I have ever written a Clexa fic, so please, be nice!Lexa does NOT die.I wanted to see where I personally could go with a FanFic of what is easily, one of the best known pairings of all time.No, this is not smut. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever time I have written a Clexa fic, so please be nice!
> 
> I wanted to explore their relationship in my own fic. 
> 
> Sorry it's not long, and I am not a great writer, so don't expect A* Grammar, punctuation etc,
> 
> Many thanks, I hope you enjoy!

It had been two days since....since Clarke and Lexa had come together.  
Granted, it had taken a while. Well, a long time.  
But both Clarke and Lexa were happy with the results.  
Titus.....Not so much. He had objected to the idea of the commander involving herself with love, especially after Costia. But Lexa had assured him she was ready. That Clarke was special. Indra had left with Octavia. Clarke chose not to go back to Arkadia with them - Not yet.   
Titus had been arrested just moments after arguing with Lexa about Clarke, as he had tied up one of Clarke's friends. Murphy. How he came to reach Polis was beyond her, but she couldn't care less. She was happy.

"Clarke." Lexa began. "I do not think it is wise to do this."   
Clarke grinned, Lexa knew she would. "Trust me." She replied, zipping the dress. "You'll look beautiful." Lexa smiled at her words, before turning and kissing her gently.   
"Do I not already?" She teased.   
"Oh I apologise, of course." Clarke grinned into another kiss. Clarke rested her hand on Lexa's shoulders, deepening the kiss.   
"Not here, Clarke. Not now." Lexa insisted.   
"Ah, well....Maybe later." Clarke teased. She winked at Lexa, who stood up, walking to the mirror.   
The rosy glistening dress reflected sparkles from the sun.   
"How do I look?" Lexa asked, biting her lip, clearly attempting to tease Clarke.  
"Hot. Very hot." Clarke replied, moving towards her.   
Lexa's dress fell just below her knee caps, where she wore tight black heels. She had black socks on as well. Her hair, was loose by her sides. She was beautiful.  
Clarke leaned in, and put her idex finger on Lexa's hand, and kissed her, running her finger up the trail of her arm to her shoulder, before deepening the kiss, and removing her finger, only to stroke Lexa's soft, warm hair.  
Lexa departed from the kiss.   
"Clarke, we can't, not right now." Lexa stated, although it sounded much more like a question.  
Clarke smiled, admiring Lexa's stunning beauty.   
"I know." Clarke made an offer of her hand. "Shall we?"   
Lexa smiled. She was happy. Content. In this moment, she was allowed to forget all about the war efforts, and troubles. She didn't have to worry about Azgeda. Not now. Not in this moment. She took Clarke's small, warm hand and with that, they walked out of the oakwood door.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As both Clarke and Lexa walked down the busy roads of Polis, they attracted lots of eyes.   
Lots.  
This was still new to them - Their commander had a girlfriend. She was dressed....formally. Lexa was VERY rarely seen without her armour, and even then, it was only by a few of her close friends, such as Indra.   
"Why are they ALL looking at us?" Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear. She turned back and replied quitetly   
"They have not seen me like this before. With you, dressed like this. By the way, did I tell you how beautiful YOU look?" Lexa teased at the end of her sentence.   
"No, but I guessed." Clarke replied, her voice at normal volume. The two had their arms linked as they walked through the heaving marketplace.

A few minutes later and Clarke and Lexa are sat in a small resteraunt, both eagerly sipping their drinks. Clarke had coffee, Lexa had tea.   
"I'm just saying, I am a tea person." Lexa laughed.   
Clarke laughed at this.  
"What?" Lexa grinned as she laughed. She couldn't believe she actually had Clarke. That she stayed with her rather then retutrning to Arkadia.   
She knew Clarke was going to leave soon, but she was still happy, honoured, even. She dismissed the thought, wanting to enjoy their limited time togther.   
"Well I am a coffee person." Clarke replied simply.  
"It's sweet. Just like you." Lexa assured Clarke who smiled.   
Clarke put her hand in the middle of the table, beside a lit candle. Her hand was met by Lexa's, who smiled. 

The two leaned in, and kissed. 

Today, they'd relax. Loosen up. Tomorrow, it was back to business.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, was it good? Was it bad? Sorry if bad, like I said, I am not a great writer. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated, have a great day. Many thanks, The 100 Fan.


End file.
